


Queen of Thorns

by beresu



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, definitely not going to be a screw up fanfic, dragon go snap snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresu/pseuds/beresu
Summary: In an alternate universe to Sleeping Beauty, where instead of Phillip slaying Maleficent himself, Maleficent wins and kills Phillip to become the new Queen of Stefan's kingdom, the kingdom of Achtland, putting her curse for everyone to believe in her as the queen. With the still sleeping Aurora, it is up to someone else to wake her up, but with her love dead, who really can wake her up? Or will Maleficent be the queen of Achtland forever?
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Queen of Achtland

**Author's Note:**

> a random idea that popped up in my head!! here we go  
> a quick note, achtland is my own fanon name for stefan's kingdom!! it's unnamed in the original  
> as for phillip's kingdom, i don't know if i'm gonna keep in phillip's kingdom, but in maleficent movies it's called ulstead, so if i ever do it'll be ulstead instead of a fanon name

#  Queen of Thorns 

### Prologue: The Queen of Achtland 

"Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure. Let evil die and good endure!" Flora said as she and the two other good fairies enchanted Phillip's sword of truth to become powerful enough to slay the mighty dragon standing before them: the dragon form of the evil fairy Maleficent. After her short statement, Phillip flung the sword at the dragon.

_But it missed._ Maleficent made a quick duck to avoid Phillip's sword from stabbing her, and instead grabbed it in her snout, eventually throwing it at the flames to melt it.

Phillip, with a worried look on his face, turned towards the dragon, using his shield as the last hope. While he and the fairies lured Maleficent over to the cliff to hopefully make her fall and plummet to her death, Phillip believed that instead of Maleficent having that fate, he would be the one to plummet to death. 

With a snap of her jaws close to Phillip, Phillip got startled as he hid behind his shield and jumped in panic to send him down the cliff meant for Maleficent's death, falling in the flames to his death as Maleficent laughed. Maleficent was too powerful. The fairies weren't able to reverse it and unlike last time, they couldn't change it.

After being unable to do anything because of Maleficent, the fairies had to watch in fear. After Phillip's death, Maleficent became her fairy form again and put the good fairies in a bond that they couldn't escape from no matter how hard they tried. 

_It's like what Flora said at Aurora's christening, _Fauna thought. _Maleficent's powers are far too great, and there's nothing we can do but struggles as she takes over us._ __

__But this situation was worse. Maleficent took over the entire kingdom of Achtland under her own power. But the fairies power was still in effect: the people would only wake up when Aurora wakes. But Maleficent's power made her able to alter it. Aurora would still be in her sleep forever, but the kingdom would instead think of her as the queen and Stefan as an evil king who usurped the throne from her. As revenge under the lies Maleficent put on the people, the people killed King Stefan. Queen Leah, Stefan's queen, was instead exiled._ _

____

____

Another part of Maleficent's curse on Achtland? They didn't know they truly had a princess. Princess Aurora.

But Aurora would sleep forever. She can only be awoken by her true love, otherwise she will be asleep forever.

But Aurora's love, Prince Phillip, is dead. There is nothing that she, the fairies, the Achtlandians, or anyone can do but bow to the new Queen Maleficent of Achtland under her spell.


	2. Magic Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent is the new queen and put a spell on the citizens to believe nothing ever happened. Meanwhile Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were cursed to being horses for the rest of their lives, and they're trying to get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no updates in,,, forever?? i've been updating my fe3h fanfiction a bit more haha
> 
> three horses = three houses?? sorry had to do the pun there

"Maleficent, Queen of Achtland, would like to make an announcement," said a royal knight as other royal guards played their trumpets as Maleficent walked in.

Maleficent made the kingdom think much more than what there really was by the power of her brainwashing spell. Princess Aurora was a princess of the past, an ancestor to Maleficent. The royal family was full of half fairies, half humans, so some members look like humans, others fairies. King Stefan was just a traitor to the kingdom and forced a village girl to become his queen, who was eventually loyal to him. Leah was exiled for being loyal to him.

The three good fairies were now the three foals. All they could do is run around everywhere in the Achtlandian horse breeding center, where they would breed horses for the knights to use.

No more fairy magic. Only the power of horses.

Flora struggled to walk around. "Merryweather, how do I get the walking right?" Out of the three, Merryweather seemed to gotten used to walking as a horse instead of flying like a fairy.

"Okay, so basically you have to just get used to it!" Merryweather scoffed. "Just get used to it already!"

"I guess Merryweather is right, Flora," Fauna said. "Flora, you keep messing around while Merryweather is trying to get used to life as a horse. Keep going until you get used to it."

"Fine, but can we ever undo this stupid curse?" Flora was obviously stressed out.

"I'm kinda used to this, but I would LOVE to be a fairy and not a horse!" Merryweather said.

Fauna thought for a bit and then brightened up. "Maybe one day we can get Princess Aurora back and save Achtland."

"How?" Flora was intrigued.

Fauna sighed. "It may not happen for awhile, but maybe when we're older in these forms, like adult horses, we can go to the tower where Princess Aurora is kept and wake her.

"No, Fauna, we can't do anything," Merryweather said in a sad tone. "Maleficent's power is too powerful; we could only alter what happens. And we can't even use magic in these forms, dum dum."

Flora sighed. "Maybe there isn't a way out of this. But the only thing we can focus on is waking Aurora."


End file.
